


Don't Panic

by Silent_Specter



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 16:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17083970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Specter/pseuds/Silent_Specter
Summary: Happy Holidays Bestabsoluteduelist! :)





	Don't Panic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bestabsoluteduelist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestabsoluteduelist/gifts).



“Kara, I need you to not panic.”

The voice from the other room as soon as the superhero zipped through the window of Lena’s penthouse made Kara immediately panic. They had planned to meet at 6 to get ready for the holiday party that Nia was hosting. Kara had been a little late because of a fire in midtown, and now there was a feeling of dread in her stomach. Lena had seemed distracted lately. Out for hours, tired all the time. 

“Lena. What’s wrong?!” Kara’s jaw set and she instantly x-rayed Lena’s bedroom. 

She wasn’t sure what she expected to find. 

Maybe a kidnapper with a gun? Maybe a bomb? Some scorned ex-lover there for revenge?

But there was nothing, just Lena applying makeup over the sink in her bathroom.

Kara was surprised she didn’t rip Lena's door off of the hinge.

“LENA. What’s- Ooooh….” Lena had turned to face her and Kara caught a glimpse of her face. A dark bruise spread over one eye and down her left cheek. She closed the gap in a few steps and put a soft hand to the side of Lena’s face, inspecting the bruises closer. Her other hand closed into a fist and Lena caught sight of it.

“Kara, like I said, I need you to not panic.”

“Who did this to you?” Kara’s voice was uneven and dangerous. 

“Kara-“

“I swear to Rao Lena I’ll find them. Did Lex try and send someone?”

“Kara.” Kara was headed back to the door, presumably to the window to hunt down the culprit.

“Where did they-“

“KARA.” Kara finally turned back to look at her girlfriend.

“Who did it Lena?”

“It was Alex.” 

A moment of silence. There was an amused look on Lena’s face, and Kara couldn’t quite comprehend it. 

“….What?”

“The bruises. Alex has been teaching me to fight and caught me by accident today.”

“My sister…”

“Punched me in the face. Yes.”

“Alex.”

“Yes. Alex. Your sister. Punched me in the face because I apparently have a severe lack of coordination and dodged in the wrong direction.” There was a slight smile on Kara’s face now, that she was trying to hide and failing miserably.

“Alex punched you in the face.” Kara couldn’t help the slight giggle. 

“Stop! It’s not that funny Kara Zor-El.”

“It’s a little funny.” Kara stepped closer and wrapped a hand around Lena’s waist, looking over the bruise once more. “Babe… did you jump INTO the punch? I know Alex is strong, but this bruise is massive!” Lena glared.

“Two words. Parallel parking.” Kara put a hand over her heart in mock agony. 

“OUCH. That’s a low blow Ms. Luthor.” Lena had attempted to teach her to parallel park a few months ago. The lessons had not gone well. The burial service they’d held for the several cars Kara had managed to total had been nice though. There were potstickers. Brainy had given a surprisingly moving eulogy for Lena’s Tesla. 

“Hmmph.” Lena grumbled as she buried her head in Kara’s shoulder, embarrassed and ranting. “I was trying to better myself, and not be SUCH a damsel in distress all the time, because you have more important things to do than rescue me 24/7 and I can hold my own ok if I have technology…or a tazer…sometimes… and so I thought who better to learn from than Alex because I think we can all agree that she’s a badass, and this is where it lands me. You know I’m not going to be able to seen in public for weeks because the paparazzi will have a field day if they see it. God can you imagine? I should have just built some kind of super suit…well…another super suit. But again…I was trying to make sure I would be ok WITHOUT technology…and I thought hey, maybe it’ll be like dancing I was always good at dancing, but it’s not like-”

“Awwhaha, Babe.” Kara caught Lena’s gaze. “Lena Luthor, there will never be anything more important to me than rescuing you.” Lena rolled her eyes in return.

“Kara, that is such idealistic bullshit. I’m a utilitarian. I would expect you to save the world over me and you know that. I believe I’ve told you that on several occasions.”

“And I believe that as a team, we’ve always managed to make sure the Earth AND you are alright.” Kara smiled and kissed Lena softly, but giggled part way through the kiss. Lena pulled back. 

“Oh my God. You’re thinking about Alex punching me in the face, aren’t you?”

“IT’S A FUNNY MENTAL IMAGE. I MEAN. MY SISTER SOMEHOW ACCIDENTALLY PUNCHING MY GIRLFRIEND?” Lena poked Kara in the side and she yelped, even though they both knew it didn’t hurt her. “Owwahaha! Stop!” 

Lena sniffed and turned back to trying to put concealer over the bruise.

“To be honest, I expected you to defend my honor.”

“Oh. I WILL. Lena Luthor, I don’t think you’re even prepared for tonight. Collectively, we’re going to milk this for all it’s worth. We’re going to be eating free off this for months.”

“Kara. I’m a billionaire.”

“I know. But it’s the principle of the idea.” Kara had pulled out her phone and was texting, Lena glanced over her shoulder. It was to Alex.

K: YOU PUNCHED MY GIRLFRIEND?

Alex’s response was almost immediate.

AD: IT WAS AN ACCIDENT.

K: Pretty big bruise for an accident!

AD: I FEEL TERRIBLE. SHOULD I BRING SOMETHING TO THE PARTY FOR LENA???

K: I dunno, she said she was hungry for potstickers. 

Lena rolled her eyes and smacked Kara in the shoulder. Kara looked back at her in mock innocence. 

“….What?” Lena crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow at Kara, a sly grin on her face.

“Kara, if you’re going to exploit your sister can you at least ask her for some donuts too?”  
Kara turned and kissed Lena deeply.

“Rao you’re a genius.”

“Well, if I can’t fight off supervillains with my fists clearly I’m going to have to be dear.”

Lena kissed Kara’s cheek as the reporter went back to typing.

K: And donuts. LOTS of donuts.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays Bestabsoluteduelist! :)


End file.
